


Tell Me You Love Me

by Gray_boy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_boy/pseuds/Gray_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith finally confesses to Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Love Me

   He cradled Lance in his arms. It's not the first time they've been in this position. Lance should've been more careful. But, he never really wanted to be. So, Keith shifted Lance a little higher so he could whisper to him.

  "Lance please. I know you've always seen my as a rival or whatever but I've never seen you like that. I mean you were an idiot and I didn't really remember much of you." He stopped staring at Lance. "But I did notice you Lance." He placed his hand onto Lance's cheek softly as his voice got quieter.

  "I did notice you and when we became paladins and you hated me I thought I won't waste my time on him." His voice was shaking and his eyes were brimmed with tears. "But we 'bonded' like Shiro said and Lance." He laughed nervously wiping at his eyes furiously with one hand, the other still around Lance's body. 

"I'm not used to you being so quiet Lance. I love you Lance. Please tell me you love me too." By this time he put both arms around Lance in a full hug. "Please tell me you love me because I love you. And please..." He said staring at his dead body in his arms, "please wake up."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it it's my first Klance story and first time using AO3


End file.
